


On Purpose

by cantdoitwoyou123



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoitwoyou123/pseuds/cantdoitwoyou123
Summary: Maya and Josh have been seeing each other in secret (everyone knows except Shawn and Cory) but their secret is about to blown.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	On Purpose

Josh made his way through the apartment towards the knocking on the front door; managing to avoid colliding with anything despite not taking his eyes off the newest article published by one of his law professor’s. He was hoping to secure an internship with this professor in the fall so he had been scouring all of the professor’s published articles to gain insight into the man. He pulled open the apartment door again not taking his eyes off the papers. He then started to make his way back to the couch. 

“Good to see you too, Boing. Glad your safety is of top concern I could’ve been a murderer or thief.” Maya stated as she followed Josh into the living room and sat next to Josh on the couch. Quickly growing frustrated with Josh’s refusal to look up from the article he was reading. Maya reached over and snatched the papers from his hands.

“Maya, you’re what the hell?” Josh looked up slightly annoyed with her actions. 

Maya ignored his annoyance and climbed onto his lap straddling his waist, “let’s see would you rather continue to read whatever boring article you were reading or would you rather make out with your super hot girlfriend?” She smirked at him as she snaked her arms around his neck letting her hand play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Hmm.” Josh pretended to think about it only to receive a slap on the chest. “I’m kidding.” He said with a smile as he rested his hands on her waist pulling her closer, “I always love getting to spend time with my super hot girlfriend.” He gave her a small smile before pulling her down so their lips could finally connect.

Fifteen minutes later the duo found themselves laying on the couch. Maya’s shoes and jacket long forgotten and her shirt tossed to the side, Josh had lost his own shirt a few minutes before. He started to kiss down her neck when another round of knocks came on the front door. He groaned, “Let’s just pretend we’re not here.”

“I’m not arguing with that.” She smiles and began to pull him back down when a voice called out, her eyes growing wide. 

“Joshie! My brother!” Cory called from the other side of the door. 

“Maybe he’s getting lucky.” Shawn could be heard responding to Cory. 

“Fuck.” Josh muttered under his breath as he quickly climbed off Maya, he found his and her shirt tossing hers to her as he pulled his on. “I forgot me, Shawn, Cory, and Eric are supposed to play a pick-up game of basketball this morning.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that before you had your hand down my pants?” She whispered-yelled at him as she quickly tried to right her clothes.

“Well I probably would’ve if you hadn’t climbed onto my lap and distracted me.” He whispered back at her. 

“Josh! Seriously man, are you alive in there?” Shawn called out slamming his hand against the door. 

Josh grabbed Maya’s shoes off the floor and handed them to her before nodding to the bedroom, “Go wait in my room. I’ll get them out of the apartment and then you can leave.” He gave her a quick kiss before watching her go into his room. He quickly ran his hand through his hair trying to make sure it didn’t look like someone had been running their hands through it for the last 15 minutes. He quickly opened the door, “My brother!” He called out hugging Cory and then Shawn. “Sorry guys I was up late last night studying for an exam and must’ve slept through my alarm.” Josh easily lied as he let the two grown men into the apartment. “Give me a second to get a water and my shoes on and I’ll be ready to go.” Josh said as he sat down on the couch and started to put his shoes on.

“Where’s Andrew? Does he want to join us?” Cory questioned looking around the apartment. Josh and Andrew had moved in together after rooming together for 2 years at NYU. They both agreed that having their own bedroom and bathroom was well worth the further commute to class even if they may not think so when it’s 6:45 and they have a 7am lecture. 

“Nah Andrew is with his girlfriend, Taylor, visiting her parents this weekend.” Josh replied finally getting both his shoes on and standing up, “Do either of you want anything to eat or drink before we head out?” Even though Josh was eager to get them out of the apartment before they discovered the girl hiding in his bedroom he knew if he rushed them they’d get suspicious. 

“I’m good. Shawn?” Cory looked at his best friend who had been quiet since entering the apartment. Shawn was staring at something in the living room. Cory followed his gaze confused at what could have captured his best friend’s attention. Josh also looked where Shawn was looking and could’ve sworn his heart dropped to his feet as he spotted Maya’s leather jacket laying on the wood floor where he had attempted to toss it onto the chair and missed. 

“Shawn.” Cory put his hand on Shawn’s shoulder, “You alright?” Confuses as to why Shawn would be fixated on a leather jacket.

“Yeah... it’s just Maya has a jacket just like this one. I got it for her last Christmas.” Shawn commented as he walked toward the jacket picking it up from the floor and observing it. “This is Maya’s jacket; it has the Guns N’ Roses patch that she had sewn onto it after she ripped the shoulder at a concert a month ago.” Shawn looked over at Josh. 

Josh felt himself grow pale as he racked his brain for an excuse. “Uh.. yeah Maya left it here last week when she and Riley had come over for a movie night.” He lied scratching the back of his neck and praying to God that Shawn believed his lie. 

Cory nodded his head understandingly, “Yeah Maya and Riley came over last week and watched that scary movie, Riley wouldn’t sleep without her light on for the last 3 nights.”

“Except that can’t be it because Maya was wearing this jacket when she left the house this morning.” Shawn commented raising his eyes to Josh and narrowing them.

‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!’ Was all that was running through Josh’s mind at the moment. He was top of his class in law school and known for thinking quick on his feet and coming up with rebuttals with a mere moments notice but in the moment staring at the man who was practically his older brother/ the adoptive father of the girl he’s been secretly dating for the last 18 months- he couldn’t think of a single thing except ‘fuck’. 

Cory chuckled, “Come on, Shawny. Why would Maya be at Josh’s apartment on Saturday morning? Besides doesn’t she have that art class at Columbia ?” 

Shawn didn’t take his eyes off the young man, “I don’t know why Maya would be at Josh’s apartment on a Saturday morning when she’s supposed to be at Columbia taking an art class. Do you have any ideas Josh?” He said pointedly daring Josh to lie to him again. 

Josh gulped audibly wishing he could rewind this morning and remember that he had plans with Cory and Shawn and kicked Maya out well before they got here instead of having painted himself into a corner. “Ummm.”

Josh was interrupted by his bedroom door flinging open and bouncing into the wall. Cory jumped and yelped at the sudden entrance, grabbing onto Shawn’s shoulders. 

“God dad, you can stop with the Spanish Inquisition.” Maya commented as she stood in the doorway having heard the entire conversation. Maya looked at her technical step-dad who had become her actual father just days after her 16th birthday. The day he had married her mom, was one of the best days of Maya’s life, next to the day he had officially adopted her and given her the name Hart-Hunter, and the two days she had become a big sister. 

Her entire life she had been envious of her friend’s who had fathers who calmed their nightmares in the middle of the night, who sat patiently with them as they worked on science projects together, the kind of fathers that warned their daughters about boys who had only one thing on their mind. So she would be lying if her heart wasn’t a little bit warmed at the protectiveness in Shawn’s tone. But she also knows that it was unnecessary. Josh was a good guy with a huge heart who would never hurt or pressure Maya. 

Cory gasped pointing a finger at Maya, “You.” Before turning to his younger brother, “And you!” 

Josh remained too stunned to respond to any of them. He was trying to figure out the best way to dig himself out of this situation but he knew the optics weren’t on his side. Maya stood in the doorway of his room barefooted with her shirt dangling haphazardly off one shoulder, her long blonde hair obviously had been tossled about, and her lips were red and swollen from their make-out session earlier. Josh fought the urge to face palm himself. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing young lady?” Shawn asked his daughter, she may be 19, but she’ll always be his little girl. 

Maya rolled her eyes as she stepped into the living room, “Relax dad, first off I’m 19 so who I hang out with is my business and second me and Josh we’re just hanging out. But we knew that you’d overreact-like you are right now- so I hid in the bedroom when you and Cory got here.” Maya effortlessly lies to Shawn, years of sneaking out and hanging out with boys behind her parents back finally coming handy. 

“1. I don’t care how old you are, you shouldn’t be spending time with boys alone in an apartment unsupervised. 2. You forget who you’re trying to play here, Maya. I can spot the hickey on your neck from here and Josh’s shirt is inside out.” Shawn mocked Maya. Before turning to glare at Josh, “I don’t care if you’re like my little brother I’ll still kill you.” Josh eyes grew wide as he hesitantly took a step back. 

Cory chuckled nervously, “Now Shawny no need to get too crazy.”

Maya moved so she stood in between Shawn and Josh, rolling her eyes. “Okay not that it’s any of your business but me and Josh have been dating for almost a year and a half now. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d be overreact and freak out. But aren’t you happy that I’m at least with someone you know and trust?”

“NO! I taught that boy everything there was to picking up girls! I taught him how to charm a girl and how to get her into—“ Shawn cut off glaring at Josh once again, “I’m going to kill you.” 

Maya put her hand on Josh’s chest and one on Shawn’s keeping them away from each other, “Please, Shawn. You knew that I’d eventually have sex, don’t you prefer it’d be with someone who actually loves and respects me!”

“Ahhh!” Cory yelped again and covered his ears making a lalalala noise to block out their conversation.

“Beside I haven’t been a Virgin in 3 years so you’re a little late to the game, dad.”

“Jesus, Maya. He doesn’t need to know everything!” Josh muttered underneath his breath. 

“MAYA!” He stares at her with wide eyes. 

“Dad,” she grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch forcing him to sit down, “I love Josh. And he feels the same way about me. From the beginning he wouldn’t let us be anything but friends out of fear that being with me would mean that I would miss out on some essential teenage moments. When we finally admitted our feelings for one another we still knew that we needed to wait until we were in a better place before we could be together. We bumped into each other on the NYU campus at coffee shop the summer before my freshmen year.” 

“ I was so nervous being around her again because she was even more beautiful and snarky then the last time I’d seen her.” Josh added to the story as he sat down on the couch next to Maya.

“Dork.” Maya joked, “ We hung out a couple of times before I finally asked him when he was going to ask me out.” 

Josh chuckled at the memory, “You never were very patient. I had had plans to ask you to my fraternities formal in two weeks but you beat me to the punch.” 

Maya smiled back at him, “and the rest is history. We’ve been developing and learning our relationship ever since. But Josh has never hurt or disrespected me in anyway. As far as boyfriend’s go I’m pretty sure I lucked out.” Maya said knowing that she sounded like a freaking Halmark movie but she couldn’t help it Josh brought out the sappy corny side of her. 

“AWWW!” Cory cooed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Shawn shook his head in disbelief at his best friend. 

“Fine but little brother or not I will kick your ass if you ever make my baby cry.” Shawn threatened 

Josh smiled finally placing a hand on Maya’s shoulder, “Deal.” 

“And no PDA in front of me!” He added, “You’re going to have to tell your mom.” Shawn looked at Maya.

“Ummm... Mom kind of already knows.” 

“What?! Your mother and I don’t keep secrets.” 

“Normally yes. But she also knew you’d overreact and I begged her to not say anything. So agreed to keep it to herself.” She looks at Cory, “Topanga knows as well.”

Cory gasped and placed a hand on his chest, “I’m hurt! Come on, Shawn, let’s go get breakfast. At least I know you’ll never lie to me.” 

Shawn stood up with Cory, “Of course not, Buddy.” He placed his arm around Cory’s shoulders as they headed to the door. 

“Guess this means you don’t have to sneak in my bedroom window anymore.” Maya joked as she looked at Josh.

“I heard that Maya, and I’ll be putting bars on your window tonight!” Shawn called as they walked out of the apartment. 

Both Maya and Josh laughed as he leaned in and kissed her. The apartment door flew open again and Shawn came bounding back into the apartment grabbing Josh by the collar of his shirt. “You’re coming to breakfast with us, Casanova, no way am I leaving you alone with my daughter.” Shawn commented as he continued to drag Josh out of the apartment. 

Maya just laughed and shook her head, “Love you both!” She called after them. 

“I’m hurt again!” Cory called from the hallway. 

“Love you too, Matthews.” She laughed as she heard the three of them climb onto the elevator.


End file.
